Automated machines for filling containers with flowable powdered or granular material are well known and generally accepted in many industries for packaging goods. The powdered or granular materials include, as an example, a broad range of food materials, including but not limited to, milk products, condiments, tea, coffee, sugar, cocoa, rice, seeds and the like, as well as, a line of chemicals, including but not limited to, cleaners, lyes, crystals, and the like. Machines of this general type are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,662, entitled, "Container Filling Apparatus", issued Jul. 6, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,146, entitled, "Measuring Flask For Use In A Filling Machine" issued Apr. 10, 1990; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,443, entitled, "Measuring Flask Construction For Use In A Filling Machine", issued Jun. 11, 1991, Graeme W. Warner of Hinsdale, Ill. is the patentee of each of the aforementioned patents. The filling machines disclosed in the three mentioned patents have one characteristic in common, wherein a plurality of containers enter the filling machines serially and each container is aligned with a respective measuring flask. The container is raised so that the bottom of the container engages the bottom of a filling flask. A fill material is delivered to a measuring tube of the measuring flask. The container is then lowered away from the measuring flask, so that the fill material discharges from the measuring flask into the respective container. The raising and lowering of each container places a limitation on the speed of operation of the filling machine. The amount of fill material which is delivered to each container is determined largely by the size of the measuring tube which is fixed. An adjustment of the amount of material delivered to the containers is not easily made.
It is desirable to provide a filling machine wherein the amount of fill material delivered is easily adjusted. The containers which are the receptacles for fill material need not be moved vertical to improve the speed of operation. Elimination of vertical movement of the containers provides for more gentle handling of the containers. Additionally, the holder parts which hold the containers are simpler and less expensive than those in the prior art machines, and the holder parts may be easily changed to accommodate containers of different sizes.